A Flash of Light, A new Life
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: A Duo/Usagi Romance fic with a twist of action CHAPTER 8POSTED!!
1. A Flash of Light a New Life

Ok Peoples be easy this is my first Fanfiction  
  
I dont own Sailormoon of Gundam wing but i can still wish cant I?  
  
  
  
Well on with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Looking up at the stars, a bright flash of light, a whole new life............  
  
  
  
  
This is what Duo thought as he looked at a limp form in his arms. At that moment he darted up and headed   
back to on of the many Winner Mansions that he was staying at. As he was running he took some time to look down to  
look down at the limpform in his arms and gasped. Right there in his arms was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
Silvery blonde hair flowed around he sholders and hanging from Duo's arms propbably reaching her calves, a delicate  
face with rosy cheeks, milky white skin, and and a slightly upturned nose. Her eyes were closed, but he was sure they   
showed the depths of her inner soul, the soul of this fallen angel.  
  
Duo barged into the mansion and headed to the living room where he was sure the others were because he had   
no idea where the infirmary he might as well ask the owner of the manion where it was. He soon reached the room where   
the others were. They were disscussing how to approach the new mission. When he barged in they looked up at him and  
Wufei was about to kill him when Quatre stopped him seeing the limp form in his arms.  
  
"Duo who is that?" asked Quatre indicating the girl in his arms.  
  
"Huff...just get...her ... some help...I'll.....gasp...explain...later." Duo huffed out as he passed out Quatre   
caught the girl in Duo's arms and rushed off to the infirmary.  
  
Duo was face first on the floor at the time being so Trowa and Wufei dragged him to a couch and blocked their   
ears from Duo's horrible noise which wasn't anywhere near snoring. It was more like roaring. Heero just blocked out the   
noise and thought about how Duo got that girl. He hadn't mentioned anything about a girlfriend after he broke up with Hilde.  
But either way he felt strange about that girl in Duo's arms. Hmmmmm..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How is her condition?" asked Quatre who just gave the girl to the doctors.  
  
"She is fine Master Quatre, just suffering from exaustion." said one of the doctors  
  
Suddenly Quatre looked down the hall to see 3 boys walking and 1 yawning Duo walking twords the infirmary.  
  
"C'mon Wuman you never know this ONNA could be strong." Said Duo  
  
"Call me Wuman one more time you'll be gumming your food."" said a pissed off Wufei  
  
Oh I'm soooo scar...Duo suddenly stoped when he reached the infirmary and ran up to Quatre."Hey Q-man is she   
ok?!?""  
  
"Calm down Duo shes fine." said Quatre." She's just passed uot from exaustion."   
  
"Well can we see her?'' asked Duo  
  
"We could but she not even awake." suddenly a doctor came out and said she was awake.   
  
"Guess she woke up on cue eh Quatre." said Duo  
  
When the Duo and the others walked in he met the most beautiful Crystalinne eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Usagi just opened her eyes to see a very unfamiliar place when she thought 'It worked!' but the thought went   
away when 5 boys entered the room and she met the most georgeous colbat blue eyes she had ever seen. She finnally   
snapped out of it when one of the boy introduced themself. " Hello miss, my name is Quatre Reberba Winner,   
may I ask where you from and your name."  
  
She looked up at him and said "Usagi is my name but im not really sure where im from or where I belong."  
she said sadly. At this the other boys just looked at her supriesed. How could such an innocent girl be like this.   
She should be happy.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOO Cliffie!! not really but Imm sorry but ill have the next chapter out soon  
  
  
CORIPICAT  



	2. 

She looked up at him and said "Usagi is my name but im not really sure where im from or   
where I belong."  
she said sadly.   
At this the other boys just looked at her suprised. How could such an innocent girl be like this.   
She should be happy.  
  
"Well you could stay with us, couldnt she Quatre?" Said the boy with Colbalt blue eyes.  
" Hey my name is Duo, I may run and hid but I never tell a lie, thats me in a nut shell."never   
tell a lie, thats me in a nut shell."  
  
At this speech which was heard often everyone sweatdroped. "Well sure she could Duo, would   
you like the miss Usagi?"  
  
"I really would appreciate it, and please Quatre just Usagi." said Usagi.  
  
As Heero watched this girl he felt more and more protective over her 'she's to innocent   
to be like this' he thought.  
  
You guys I have something to tell you, but we have to do it in a personal place, I feel   
I can trust you all very much and really have to get it out of me, would you mind listening?"   
asked Usagi  
  
"What is it?" asked Quatre  
  
"Well I can tell your wondering where I came from so it's sorta a story about my life."  
she said."Can I just ask one more thing, who are thouse 3??"  
  
Oh sure the tall one is Trowa, the Chinese one is Wufei, and the wild hair is Heero."  
said Quatre  
  
*weak women....* Mumbled Wufei.  
  
"Nice to meet you to Wufei....or maybe i'll just call you Wuster, I like the sound   
of it better." said Usagi Snickering  
  
"INJUSTICE!" yelled a very pissed off Wufei   
  
Duo hit Usagi playfully in the shoulder and said " I think we'll get along   
very nicely."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So umm you sure you wanna hear it cause its kinda long." Said Usagi  
  
"Hey Usagi, we have plenty of time." said Duo casually  
  
"Well it all started in a time called the silver millenium......."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
then i ended up here and met you five." said Usagi finishing  
  
"All of that happened to you." Said Duo suprised  
  
"Yeah it did but Im glad I've always had my crystal to depend on." she  
said while showing it to them  
  
"Usagi, I know we've just met but I'm sure you can depend on us too."   
Said Quatre looking at her kindly.  
  
"Thank you so much Quatre." said Usagi giving him a hug  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Cliffie!! thanx for all the reveiws ive gotten so far I reaaly   
appreciate it and I hope to get more. In chapters to come I promise that Duo   
and Usagi will be getting together c yall =)   
  
  



	3. 

Hey everyone thanx for the awsome reviews and thanx to them im even more encouraged to write  
my story! So uhh on with it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Usagi, I know we've just met but I'm sure you can depend on us too."   
Said Quatre looking at her kindly.  
  
"Thank you so much Quatre." said Usagi giving him a hug  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So I guess we have new tendent in our humble abode." said Duo sarcastically  
  
"Braided Baka." said Wufei under his breath  
  
"Wuman!" Duo Replied to the chinese boy's remark  
  
"Injustice!" yelled Wufei as he attacked Duo."I'm gonna chop off that braid   
of yours and hang it on my wall!"  
  
"Eeeepp!" eeped Duo as he struggled to get away.  
  
"Do they always do this?" Usagi asked Trowa  
  
"24-7." Replied Trowa  
  
"Quatre lemme handle it." Usagi said to Quatre who at the moment was trying to make the   
two boys stop fighting.  
  
Usagi walked up to the fighting duel, took a deep breath, then yelled,"CUT IT OUT!!!!!"  
This of course made Duo cower on the floor, Wufei block his ears, and the others stare. "Well,  
that should handle it." She said while smiling to the others  
  
"You sure know how to handle this Usagi." Said Quatre  
  
"Well I used to get in fights all the time with my 'former' best friend and seeing those   
two fight I realieze how annoying it was so I just let out all my annoyance on them." said   
Usagi  
  
"Well I'm bored you guys let go do something." said Duo  
  
"Are there any parks around?" asked Usagi (yes I know this thought is very unoriginal  
but I can't think of nething else so deal with it!)  
  
"Yes actually there's one a few blocks away from here, but dont you think we should   
go tomorow, I mean its kinda late and we haven't hade dinner." said Quatre  
  
"Food!" cried Duo "Q-man I am so into that."  
  
"Same here!" said Usagi  
  
"Well I'll get everything set up, you guys just wait." said Quatre  
  
"Great now we got two baka pigs in the house." mumbled Wufei (and notice he's doin a lot  
of mumbling) but this comment only ened up in him getting backhanded by Usagi who had heard  
the rude comment and a lot more stares from the boys.  
  
"What!"cried Usagi"never think that the 'great WUSTER" would be knocked out by a WOMAN,  
well think again!" said Usagi winking "Don't forget I'm a highly trained super hero."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Quatre this is great looking food you got here!" said Usagi drooling into her   
salad bowl, ending up with a bowl ful of drool  
  
"Well Usagi, my cooks love to cook." Said Quatre chuckling.  
  
"Wait till you eat it, you'll love it even more!" Said Duo Filling up his plate  
  
"Bet your right Duo!" said Usagi filling up her plate also and finishing it before Duo  
could even take two bites  
  
"Wow where does it all go in that tiny body!" said Duo amazed by her speed  
  
"I have a high motabailism (or however you spell it the typo demons have possed me  
at the moment)Said Usagi finishing another plate of food.  
  
"No wonder Wufei was out for so long." said Trowa sarcastically  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN HOUR AND 20 PLATES LATER FOR USAGI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I'm done, Quatre could you show me my room?" asked Usagi who was still her thin   
little self.  
  
"Sure thing Usagi, I'll keep you by us so you won't get lost in the morning, also we  
have entered you into school with us, is that ok." Asked Quatre  
  
"Guess I still hafta go, aww well." said Usagi sulking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CLIFFIE!!HAAHHAAAHAAAA. LoL im sorry but i promise to have another chapter out soon.  
Peace out every one and please send more reveiws  
  
  



	4. 

Hey everyone.thank you for all the reveiws(IM SO HAPPY) I also want to thank you for all the   
encouragement you guys have given me in writing this story. Please r/r   
  
PS I dont own sailormoon or gundam wing but im still wishing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN HOUR AND 20 PLATES LATER FOR USAGI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well I'm done, Quatre could you show me my room?" asked Usagi who was still her thin   
little self.  
  
"Sure thing Usagi, I'll keep you by us so you won't get lost in the morning, also we  
have entered you into school with us, is that ok." Asked Quatre  
  
"Guess I still hafta go, aww well." said Usagi sulking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow cool rooms you got here Quatre!" said Usagi in awe  
  
"Well I can see you like it." said Quatre chuckling."I'll just leave now there are clothes  
In the clsoet, just make yourself at home."  
  
"Well lets see what they have for night shirts here.."said Usagi rummaging through the  
wardrobe. She came out with a long night shirt with a big moon in the center and black shorts.  
She plopped herself in bed and fell right asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow are they gonna be suprised!" said a happy Usagi, skipping to the temple. She had  
just gotten out of school without a detention and she got a 91 on her test. " Mamo-chan is  
gonna love me even more I bet!" When she got to the temple she heard yelling from inside so  
she creeped up to the door and listened to the convorsation 'maybe they're planning to betray me  
after all, just like in that dream I had last night.'  
  
"So when that lazy odango atama gets here we finish her off with out powers and throw her  
away in the lake!" yelled Rei  
  
"I can't wait till you two become the leaders, I bet it will be much more peaceful in   
the future with out her being queen." snickered Minako  
  
"She won't be here for another hour or so, so we cana form our strategy to finsh off  
miss former future queen." said Ami  
  
'oh no, it's true!' thought Usagi crying softly. She decied then to barge in on them  
"So I guess it's true that my former best friends were gonna betray me, so I guess I'll just  
leave to save you the trouble." Said usagi holding up her broach."Silver Crystal ( i don't   
how to spell it in japaneese Gomen()) please grant me my wish, send me off to a place that needs  
me most a free the people here of me." she cried out and just before she dissapeared she said  
to her former (notice I'm using that word a lot?) scouts "Hope you have a good time fighting   
youma without me."  
  
~~~~End the sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was now thrashing in bed when suddenly an "oof" was heard and Duo came rushing in   
to see what was the matter. What he found was a crying Usagi on the floor. He ran over to her and   
began to lightly shake her "Usagi, Usagi?"  
  
"hnn"She moaned before she fell apart in Duo's arms "Duo I'm still being hauted by them,  
they're gonna come here to get me!"  
  
"sshhh Usagi, who's gonna get you?" asked Duo   
  
"It's ::sniffle:: the inners." she cried out  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from them." he said embracing her  
  
"Thank you Duo, you guys are all so wonderful to me." she said looking up at him. She  
just then kissed him lightly on the lips which took Duo completely by suprise and he fell   
backwards from the squating position he was in. "So lets get ready for school before we're..  
YIKES WE'RE LATE" she said while scrambling up, grabing her uniform and heading into the bathroom  
to get changed  
  
Duo at the same time shot up and headed back to his room "Aww man Wu-man's gonna kill me  
and my braid."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's the end to chapter 3 please read and reveiw and tell me who i should pair up with  
Usagi in my next fanfic Ja Ne! ~.O  
  



	5. A Reunion With the Past

HEy everyone, sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter out but IMM SOOOO BUSY  
Latly (Bows down) Please for give me  
  
  
I dont own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing::but as always I'm still wishing::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thank you Duo, you guys are all so wonderful to me." she said looking up at him. She  
just then kissed him lightly on the lips which took Duo completely by suprise and he fell   
backwards from the squating position he was in. "So lets get ready for school before we're..  
YIKES WE'RE LATE" she said while scrambling up, grabing her uniform and heading into the bathroom  
to get changed  
  
Duo at the same time shot up and headed back to his room "Aww man Wu-man's gonna kill me  
and my braid."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Usagi got ready and stopped complaining to herself about how ugly the uniforms  
were, she headed out the door just to be grabbed by Duo and rushed downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~DOWNSTAIRS~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here so lets go!." yelled Duo rushing to the limo where the others were waiting.  
He shoved them in and jumped in Usagi still being held.  
  
"Hey Duo I think Usagi is a little uncomfortable." Said Quatre pointing to a pissed off  
and dizzy Usagi.  
  
"I think Quatre got it right Duo." said Usagi coldly  
  
"Sorry Sorry, don't hurt me." said Duo sitting her upright.  
  
"Maxwell your a discrace, to think you would actually be afraid of a weak onna." said   
Wufei just to get a fist in the face."Ack! Stupid onna what was that for."  
  
"Think about it Wufei and maybe the information will get through your thick skull."  
she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well we're here you guys. lets go." said Quatre getting out before a brawl started.  
  
"Yeah time to go through the pacifism crap." sighed Usagi  
  
"My thoughts exactly." said Heero  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all the pacifism crap they headed off to their seperate classes: Trowa and Usagi  
in Algebra, Heero and Wufei in History, and Quatre and Duo in Chemistry.  
  
"I'm glad I got one person I know in my class." said Usagi gratefully  
  
"....."replied (well not really) Trowa  
  
"Well you don't have to be so anti-social." She said giving him a discusted look which  
just made him smirk.  
  
When they entered the room Usagi saw a person from her past:Ami. When Trowa heard Usagi  
gasp he asked "Whats wrong Usagi?"  
  
"My past is coming to get me." She replied looking twords Ami  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't try anything funny on you, ok." he reassured her  
  
"Hmmm." She replied  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AMI POV  
  
Ami looked twords the door when she saw movement from the corner of her eyes. There  
she saw Usagi and she a telepathic message to the other 4 ' Target found '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi stayed near Trowa and followed him to pair of seats. Suddenly the saftey of a  
gun clicked off near the door and both of them turned to find Usagi's former friends, Rei  
pointing the gun at Usagi.  
  
"Everyone get out!" said Trowa indicating the other students. Once they were out he  
brought out his own gun and sheilded Usagi. "What do you want with her can't you see she wants   
left alone!  
  
"Well we could care less but if I want to rule I need that Odango Atama DEAD!" yelled  
Rei  
  
Suddenly 4 more people ran in and sheilded Usagi (you know who so I'm not even gonna tell   
ya)  
  
"Well Well it looks like Usagi has befriened the famous Gundam Pilots (Usagi already knows   
who they are because while she was there they ummm told her and she kinda wandered into the  
hanger ^_^)  
  
"I guess thats a disadvantage to you 5 huh." said Heero in the usual monotone  
  
"Oh not really because we have mobile suits of our own." said Rei smugly  
  
"Well then why don't we settle this over a battle you against us." said Duo  
  
"Thats fine with us." Said Mamoru walking up  
  
"It'll start next week, we'll set uo the place and tell you tomorrow, and no more funny   
business in school." said Quatre  
  
"Deal" said Mamoru shaking his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So is Usagi's Gundam gonna be finished by then?"asked Duo (Heero got the doctors/  
professors/and a master to make Usagi a gundam so she could help them and this had started a   
while ago)  
  
"It should be ready by wednsday." answered Quatre.  
  
"Good because we'll need al the help we can get, they wont be to easy to beat." said   
Heero  
  
"Yes but where will we battle?" asked Trowa  
  
"The desert because there is not many people there." said Quatre  
  
"Do you know what my gundam even looks like??"asked Usagi  
  
"I already asked Dr J but they will not show it until it is done." Said Heero  
  
"Awwwww." Usagi whined "Well I'm getting bored just sitting around, Wuster what can I  
do?" she said knowing that he'll have a fit and she could finnally have some fun.  
  
"Don't call me that you baka onna!" he said getting up and chasing her around with his   
katana.  
  
"Duo help me!" she said hiding behing him and tugging on his braid.  
  
"Owww hey that hurts you know!" Duo cried  
  
When Usagi turned back she saw two furious black eyes, when she saw them she punched the   
owner of the eye face and ran away. "HA HA Wuster you'll never get me!" She yelled leaving a   
black and blue eyed pilot. The others just stared at him as he roared in anger and headed  
after her (or so he thought)  
  
"Well I'm not bored anymore." said Usagi from behind Duo. Everyone stared at her when  
finnallly Quatre asked  
  
"How on earth did you do that!"  
  
"I teleported from the hall to here." she said strait out.  
  
"So I guess Wufei is gonna be looking for you for some time ain't he." said Duo chuckling  
  
"Yup!" suddenly a very pissed Wufei came charging in "Ooorr maybe not" she said running   
behind Heero "Heero get him away!"  
  
Trowa couldn't standthis anymore so he just snapped and roared"SHUTUP!" This guesture  
made everyone stare at him and sit down. They didn't want to face the pilot of heavyarms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFIE HAHAAa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Read and Reveiw I also want to thank Anime Princess  
Lady Jade and Duo's Babe for all their support.  
JA NE ~.O   
  
  



	6. A battle between my fellow scouts and a ...

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank all my reviewers for helping me  
get this far. I promise to go faster with my chapters now since there is no GW or SM to watch  
on tv (I'm very mad at TOONAMI for not showing the last SM series) Well on with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~LAST TIME~~~  
"So I guess Wufei is gonna be looking for you for some time ain't he." said Duo chuckling  
  
"Yup!" suddenly a very pissed Wufei came charging in "Ooorr maybe not" she said running   
behind Heero "Heero get him away!"  
  
Trowa couldn't standthis anymore so he just snapped and roared"SHUTUP!" This guesture  
made everyone stare at him and sit down. They didn't want to face the pilot of heavyarms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well ummm lets keep on planning for the fight shall we?" said Usagi a bit scared.  
  
"We shall." replied Duo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***BATTLE DAY***  
  
"Usagi those are mine!" cried Quatre chasing after Usagi who had his goggles at the moment.  
  
"But Quatre I wanna try em' out!" She cried back  
  
"But. but....."he said tring to find the right words  
  
"Don't worry I'll give em' back" she said giggling and closing the cockpit to her gundam.  
  
"Let her use them Quatre it's better to see her smiling." said Trowa  
  
"Besides Q-man use always take them of in your Gundam" said Duo  
  
"Get to your Gundams baka's we gotta get moving!" yelled Wufei  
  
"Don't call me a baka or you can say goodbye to your precious Katana." said Trowa  
  
They all jumped into their Gundams and headed of to the battle desert (Well they're  
not fighting in a feild!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here they come." said Ami through the communicator.  
  
"We're ready!" said Makoto  
  
"Rei if you want the throne so bad take it, it's not like I want it, all I wanted was to  
lead a normal life, even though it waill never happen, I'd rather be here with true frieds!"  
Usagi said to her.  
  
"But then I won't have the pleasure of taking it from you, I'll only take it when you are  
dead!" she cried.  
  
"Then we have no option except to destroy your evil ways." said Usagi.  
  
"I'd like to see you and your friends try!" yelled Mamoru.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to give you a little deminstration!" yelled Duo charging at him   
and easily plunging his scythe into Mamorus black suit.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!!" Cried Rei "C'mon you guys we've gotta try to beat them!"  
  
"Right." said the others in unision.  
  
Ami charged at Quatre who easily dodged her and shot bullets at her throut the sides of   
Sandrock's head. "We can do this Sandrock we have the upper hand!" Quatre said trowing his  
blades into Ami's Ice Blue Suit and blowing it up.  
  
Also at the time Minako and Duo we're in a fight "To bad we have to kill such hotties!"  
said Minako slashing her beam saber at him just to have it blocked by his scythe.  
  
"To bad your gonna be killed before you get at us!" he said slicing her orange suit in   
half with his scythe.  
  
"You baka onna you could never kill me!" Wufei yelled at Makoto who he was preasently  
fighting.  
  
"Never underestimate your battle!" she said slicing het saber at him just to have it   
blocked by his shield and ro get sliced by his um beam thingamabobber (I dunno wat to call it!)  
  
"I never do but my prediction was right anyways." he said looking at the destroyed green  
gundam.  
  
"Why do you even want to be friends with a klutzy crybaby anyway!" Rei yelled at Heero  
whom she was also fighting at the time.  
  
"She was your best friend why don't you think about it in HELL!" he said shooting her   
with his beam cannon and obliterating her.  
  
"I bid my farewell to you my scouts, you will always be in my heart, no matter what you  
have done to me." Usagi said outloud to the battle feild where somewhere in the sand their   
bodies laid. Suddenly 5 clouds of sparkles appeared and floated away.  
  
"Usa." whisped Duo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since the pilots had missed a week of school they finnally decided to go back, right now  
it is 6:30 in the morning and a dark figure is lurking about the house and ended up in front of  
Duo Maxwell's room "Now I'll get that braided baka" said the not so 'mysterious' figure so I  
guess I'll just call hihm by his name now. Wufei lurked up to the side of Duo's bed and picked  
up a BIG bucket of ice water "3.....2.....1.....SPLASH"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed a very cold and soggy Duo. "WUFEI I'M GONNA  
KILL YOU!"  
  
Suddenly 4 people ran into Duo's room and started to crack up with laughter (well 1   
anyways, 1 trying not to but just burst, and 2 that were snickering. "AWWWW is poor Duo all  
wet??" said Usagi in a baby voice.  
  
"Hahaha vveerrryyy funny you guys now get out out out!!"yelled a pissed of Duo  
  
"Well then I'm going back to bed now.." said Usagi yawning but was suddenly picked up  
by the collar by Trowa.  
  
"Don't even think about it Usagi." said Trowa  
  
"Oh alright already I'll get ready." she said pouting making them all laugh (well Heero  
only snickered and Wufei had already went back to his room.  
  
"Good." said Trowa putting her back down.  
  
"Guess you actually won't miss breakfast this morning will you Usagi." said Quatre  
  
"I guess your right said Usagi cheering up."  
  
"Well then go get ready so we'll make it on time." said Trowa shooing her off  
  
"To think that she just ended up in Duo's arms one day and now she's just like a little  
sister to us." said Quatre  
  
"Yeah." replied Trowa  
  
"Hnnn." was all Heero umm hnned  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Chapter pulease r/r cause you only get more story if i get more reveiws  
  
CORIPICAT (PS PLEASE NOT SO DEMANDING!) 


	7. RUBBER BAND IS FLUNG

hey peepss it's me CORIPICAT (who else would it be??) I'm just wondering why my last chapter  
only got one reveiw (Thanx Brenda-chan) ::sniffles:: I'm so hurt ;( well anyways I'm  
still gonna write another chapter just to please the public and because I worked my butt  
off writing this story on a note pad (SERIOUS WRITERS CRAMP) Well pulease reveiw this  
chapter.  
  
I DONT OWN SM OR GW BUT ONCE AGAIN I'M STILL WISHING!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**LAST TIME**  
  
"To think that she just ended up in Duo's arms one day and now she's just like a little  
sister to us." said Quatre  
  
"Yeah." replied Trowa  
  
"Hnnn." was all Heero umm hnned  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jeeze we're gonna be late even when we get up early!" yelled Duo who was running with   
Usagi who decided to put her hair in its' original odango's but braid the sreamers of hair   
instead.  
  
"Looks like we now have two braided bakas." mumbled Wufei  
  
"Shut up and move, I'm not in the mood for this!" yelled Duo  
  
"Put me down Duo!" cried Usagi struggling but he didn't hear because he was fighting with  
Wufei at the moment,"Will somebody help me here!" she yelled to Trowa and Heero because Quatre  
was trying to make them stop fighting. So Heero walked up and pried Duo's arm off from around   
her and helped her back up, "Whew thanks Heero, but now I have a job to do."  
  
"Hnn." was all he hnned  
  
Usagi walked up to the fight and grabbed Duo's braid and Wufei's short little pigtail and  
yelled "YOU TWO ARE PISSING ME OFF SO CUT IT OUT!" Duo just backe off and Wufei crossed his arms  
and turned his head away. "Now lets get going!" she yelled pushing the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AT SCHOOL IN MUSIC WITH USAGI AND QUATRE**  
  
"Wow, Quatre that was beautiful!" said Usagi in awe at how well that he could play the  
violin. She didn't even realize the tears in her eyes because she was to much in thought about   
how it sounded just like Michiru's playing.  
  
"Whats wrong Usagi?" asked a worried Quatre.  
  
"Nothing Quatre, Im fine." she said sniffing and wiping her tears away.  
  
"Usagi...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*IN HISTORY WITH DUO AND WUFEI (NOT GOOD!)*  
  
Duo just sat there staring at the blackboard not paying attention to anything until he  
got the best idea. He got a rubber band and placed it in that little way that makes it look like   
you have a gun and poked Wufei. He looked at him and said quietly "What do you want Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you.." said Duo in the 'Heero' fansion and pointed his finger at him  
shooting the rubber band right between the eyes causing him to fall out of his chair. Duo  
then broke into a fit of laughter and have the rest of the class stare at him.  
  
"INUJUSTICE!" yelled Wufei as he suddenly tackled Duo to the ground.  
  
"FIGHT!" yelled some of the kids in the class causing other classes to come in and the  
teachers be completely ignored. Soon all the pilots were right in the frontof two fighting, but   
when Wufei finally got a hold of Duo's braid thats when Usagi decided to step in. She grabbed  
Wufeis' Pigtail once aagain and brought his face to hers "Drop the braid!"  
  
"Why should I listen to an onna like you." He said smugly.  
  
"OK THATS IT I'VE BEEN INSULTED FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR DEAD CHANG! she yelled in an  
extremely pissed off way and this is when he finnally began to back out and drop the braid.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY I DROPPED THE BRAID!" Wufei yelled out.  
  
"Oh no mister you're not getting off that easily, but I have a way, you better watch your  
back though." she said snickering and facing the crowds "NOTHING LEFT TO SEE HERE SO GET BACK  
TO YOUR CLASSES!" she yelled causing the crowd to die down and leave only the original class   
there. "Well I guess we shoul be heading back." she said indicating Quatre, Heero, and Trowa.  
  
"Well I guess you got this all under control." said Trowa patting her head.  
  
"Yup!" she said smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AT HOME AFTER DINNER**  
  
"Hmmm....." sighed Usagi  
  
"Whatchya doing out here all alone Usa?" asked Duo who just walked out onto the balcony  
where Usagi was looking up at the moon. He walked over to her and snaked an arm around her small  
frame.  
  
"Just thinking about what happened to my other scouts and how they're doin." said Usagi  
leaning up against him.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine..." said Duo.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and said "thank you so much Duo you all mean so much to me." He  
looked down at her and soon they were enclosed in a passionate kiss that was so rudely inturupted  
by a flash of light.  
  
"You called for us Muffin head? said a deep voice  
  
"Haruka!" she cried blushing crimson "You know this wasn't the right time to come you   
guy's."  
  
"Well Usagi, looks like you got a new boyfriend here." said Michiru just making her and  
Duo blush more.  
  
"Yeah kitten, you gonna introduce us." said Haruka. suddenly the pilots dashed out amoung  
hearing other voices. "Kitten your surrounded by guys how do you live!"  
  
"Haruka!" said Michiru elbowing her.  
  
"Usagi who are these people??" asked Heero.  
  
"Well you guys these are my outer scouts Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto." she said  
when suddenly a new voice came out of nowhere "what about us Odango?" Suddenly there was   
another flash of light and the starlights appeared. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten!" she cried running  
up to them and clinging onto Seiya. "Oops oh yeah you guys these are sailor star fighter, healer,  
and maker."  
  
"Princess, we have all come to give you some news." said Pluto walking up.  
  
"Please Puu no formalities, call me Usagi." said Usagi.  
  
"Right, well anyway we have come to tell you that a new evil is coming to this demension  
and that only cosmos can beat it so we have come to lend you some of our powers, you have already  
recieved the inners, because they were defeated there powers are automatically sent to you."  
  
"So should I transfom for this??"said Usagi pulling out her broach which she always   
carries.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well here it goes, MOON ETERNAL MMAAAAKE UP!" she cried as a flurry af feathers   
surrounded her and in a second, there standed eternal sailomoon.  
  
"Now just free everything from your mind and we will go through the process." said Pluto  
getting a nod from Sailormoon  
Pluto crystal power  
Uranus crystal power  
Neptune Crystal power  
Saturn crystal power  
Fighter star power  
Healer star power  
Maker star power  
soon all the power went into sailormoons body and she glowed all the colors of the planets. She   
soon had silver wings that looked more like real wings, silver hair, a fuku with slive and white  
colors, and silver boots and glove trimmings. To top this all off she had an eight pointed star  
on the middle of her forehead that soon dissapeared as she fell to her knees and detransformed.  
"Wow that was to much power fir me to handle at the moment."  
  
"We bid our farewells to you Princess and we hope to see you soon." they said   
dissapearing in a flash of light.  
  
*Goodbye my friends* she said to herself as she slipped away into unconsiousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End hey peeps sorrythis chapter took me so long i've had a bit of writers block but the others  
will come out faster (I HOPE) so be good readers and reveiw! CORIPICAT (PS Id like to thank  
my most faithful reveiwer Anime Princess for how shes encouraged me along the whole way!)   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. inners come back

Hello again everyone, I just want to say im dissapointed in the lack of reviews and i really want  
to write this story but I NEED ENCORAGEMENT so please reveiw and i once again thank Anime   
Princess  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Last timE*  
  
"We bid our farewells to you Princess and we hope to see you soon." they said   
dissapearing in a flash of light.  
  
*Goodbye my friends* she said to herself as she slipped away into unconsiousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well Usa I guess we're gonna hafta watch over you a little more." said Duo picking her   
up.  
  
"Take her back to her room and we'll meet back in the music room to discuss this." Quatre  
said to Duo whom just nodded his head and walked off.  
  
"He's really gotten attached to her." said Trowa   
  
*And for some reason I also feel a strange bond between her too* thought Heero. (You'll  
soon find out why!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Usagi's dream*  
  
"Usagi-chan.." said some far off voices.  
  
"Minna??" said Usagi looking Twords them.   
  
"Usagi-chan I know it will be hard to forgive us but we must also tell you that the power  
hungry Mamo-baka dissaproved of you being his queen and he influenced us in some wawy to be on  
his side and to try and make me his queen." said Rei  
  
"Rei.." said Usagi walking up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Usagi-chan we all give you are most sincere apology." said Minako walking up.  
  
"Serenity-hime.." said a new voice.  
  
"Mother!" said Usagi running up and hugging her.  
  
"Oh how you've grown my little princess, but I have came to tell you more about this new  
evil and your true past." Said Queen Serenity  
  
"True past....." asked Usagi in wonder  
  
"Yes my daughter, for I have decieved you and as payback I will send back your scouts and  
revive the memory of your brother and his protectors." she said smiling  
  
"My.. brother?!" exclaimed Usagi  
  
"Yes, and I believe you already know him and your true soulmate." she said smiling once  
again.  
  
"Duo..... but wait a minute, who's my brother?" said Usagi finally relizing she didn't   
know.  
  
"Why Heero of course."  
  
"WHAT!" she said falling over anime style.  
  
"Yes but now I must tell you about the soul seekers, they are looking for the ones with  
the brightest lights in their souls, which you happen to be one of them, and I advise you to  
be highly aware of everything around you from now on."  
  
"Right." replied Usagi  
  
Serenity gave her daughter one last smile before Usagi finally worke up "hnnnn...."  
  
"Well Usagi you finally woke up." said Duo who stayed by her side and didn't bother to  
meet the others.  
  
"Duo I got important informationg, group up everyone now!" she said jumping out of bed.  
  
"Jeeze you hyper all of a sudden." he said dashing off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what is this information you have for us Usagi??" asked Quatre  
  
"Well I met back up with the inners and my mothers in my dreams and they told me about   
the new enemy and your true identities." she said seriously  
  
"WHAT!!" Duo Quatre and Wufei said in Unison, the other two just looked shocked.  
  
"Well, ummm Heero you sit down now!" she said motioning him to the chair beside him, she  
took a deep breath and said,"Heero's my brother."  
  
This comment made everyone just stare mouth aggaped. "ANNNDDD Duo is my soulmate anndd  
you four are Heero's protectors and a brother to one of each of the inners." she said glad to   
finally get it all out.  
  
"OK THIS IS ALL TO WEIRD SO IM JUST GONNA SIT ON THE FLOOR RIGHT HERE!" said Duo falling   
over.  
  
"SERENITY-HIME......" said a new voice  
  
"Hello again mommy!" said Usagi running over to her and the inners  
  
"USAGIIIII its not fair you live with all these kawaii guys." said Minako   
  
"Well Minako, one of them is your brother and one is your soulmate." she said smiling  
  
"Well he is definately my brother." she said pointing to Duo. "because we act so much alike   
but I'm gonna guess that this is my guy right here." she said running over to Quatre.  
  
"Right, but I'm just gonna tell the rest, Ami Quatre is you brother and Trowa is your  
soulmate, Makoto your brother is Wufei and your soulmate is Heero, Rei your brother is Trowa and  
your soulmate is Wufei." said Usagi simling  
  
"Well anyways, I'm am here to give back your memories Gundam Pilots and my soon Heero,   
I'm also gonna give you back you powers so you can protect Usagi and our galaxy."  
  
"Wow awsome!" Duo finally said 


End file.
